Insomnia
by Negitoro equals LIFE
Summary: Rin can't sleep, there are too many questions to be answered. Will anybody be able to answer them? There is a tiny hint of Negitoro and a bit of Gumi x Rin at the end. (Note: Most of the questions asked are actual questions that I ask myself when I REALLY can't sleep...)


**A/N: For once, I finished all my homework in class, so I was just writing this towards the end of the day. Here, have another one-shot.**

Rin Kagamine rolled over in bed for the millionth time that night. She, like many others, was affected by a terrible case of insomnia. This night, what was mainly keeping her awake was a bunch of stupid questions that seemingly had no answer to them. _"Is the universe really infinite? If not, where does it end? Can you cry underwater? Why do people say an alarm is going off when it's actually turning __on__? Are oranges called oranges because they're colored orange or is the color orange called orange because oranges are orange?" _The last one especially bothered her to no end. She stared up at the ceiling, searching for an answer in the creased wood patterns.

"Screw this, I can't sleep." She got up and went to go ask other members of the household what the answer to the many questions could possibly be. First, she would try Len, because Len usually knew random, useless fun facts. "Psst, Len…"

"Mm, whaat." The boy sat up in bed with a loud yawn. He looked over at his little clock and his eyes widened a bit. "Rin, it's 2 in the morning, what do you want?"

"Can people cry underwater?"

Len face-palmed and groaned. "Just go away, I'll see later when I actually want to wake up."

"B-but, I need to know noooow!" She tugged at his pajama sleeve, but he'd already fallen fast asleep again. "Hmph, fine! Who needs you anyway? I'll just go find someone else who wants to answer!" She walked out of the room and went to the room across from it, labeled _Meiko_. She had to be cautious with Meiko, because the woman was quick to anger, especially when suddenly awoken from her sleep. Rin carefully tapped the brunette's bare shoulder. "Um… Meiko-nee-san…"

Meiko turned to face the blonde with a semi-irritated look on her face. "What is it? I just got to sleep about 5 minutes ago." It wasn't an exaggeration. Meiko also dealt with being unable to sleep very well.

"Are oranges called oranges because they're colored orange, or is the color orange called orange because oranges are orange?"

Rin was able to duck just in time as an empty sake bottle came rushing towards her head. It wound up smashing into tiny pieces against the wall behind her. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Rin ran out of the room, closing it quietly behind her. She tiptoed down into the living room, where the T.V. was on at a low volume. Luka was snoring softly on the couch, with a snoozing Miku resting against her shoulder. She thought out her options. The last time she had woken up Luka, she'd been beaten half to death with a frozen tuna. She shuddered at the thought. _"Yep, definitely Miku." _She shook Miku lightly, and the sleeping girl slowly woke up.

"…Oh, Rin-chan." She paused to let out a little yawn. "What do you need?" She whispered so that she wouldn't wake up Luka.

"Um, I need you to answer a question for me." She twiddled her thumbs as she waited.

"I'm all ears."

After confirmation from Miku, she asked one of her other questions. "Is the universe really infinite? If not, where does it end?"

Miku knotted her eyebrows together and frowned a bit. "Um… let's see… Uh… I really don't know the answer, sorry."

Rin hid her further disappointment with a smile. "Oh well, that's alright. G'night!"

"Good night…" As Rin walked away to her next victim, Miku couldn't fall back to sleep. _"Just how big is the universe, exactly?" _Now the poor girl was being plagued by that question just as the person before her was. She poked Luka's cheek a couple times. "Luka-saaan."

At first, the pink-haired woman was about to smash somebody's head in. But her fury was calmed when she saw that it was just Miku. Despite getting woken up being the bane of her existence, Luka couldn't bring herself to ever truly be furious at her younger lover. "Yes?"

"How big is the universe?"

If it had been anybody else, they definitely would have had to plan a funeral. But because this was Miku, Luka's eye just twitched a bit and she fully stretched out on the couch. "I don't know, but if I don't get to sleep, it'll be a lot _smaller_." She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Miku gulped and snuggled back up to her. "Ok…"

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Rin would not give up until at least one of her questions was answered. She tried to think of somebody else to ask. _"Hm… If Miku wasn't able to answer, then Kaito sure wouldn't. Oh, but Master might!" _She went to the laptop that connected the Vocaloids to their Master in the outernet.* Rin tapped in the password and checked to see if master's webcam was on. Much to her dismay, it was on, but master was hunched over in a sleeping pile. And when master was asleep, master couldn't be woken up even if World War III broke out. She closed the laptop with a sigh and tried to brainstorm again.

"Maybe Gakupo might know?" She went into the samurai's bedroom and was surprised to see him still up, staring intently at his computer screen. She looked over his shoulder, and blushed when she saw that it was a hentai website. She stepped back to act like she hadn't seen what he was on and touched his shoulder. He jumped and quickly switched the tabs to a news website.

"H-hello, Rin-san, what would you like me to help you with?"

"Why do people say an alarm is going off when it's actually turning on?"

He scratched his chin. "Hm… I'm afraid I can't help you with that one. Maybe the internet knows?" She groaned but said "Thanks anyway." under her breath. Gakupo then turned his tabs back to what he'd been watching and his nose began to drip little scarlet trails of blood.

"I guess nobody knows…" There was just one room left, but at this point, she didn't even want an answer. She entered the room where a sleeping Gumi twitched occasionally. She whispered to the green-haired girl. "Hey, Gumi…"

The girl stirred awake and smiled at the blonde a bit. "Hi, what's troubling you?"

"C-can I join you? I can't sleep." Right now, Rin just needed somebody to help her finally get some rest, and perhaps Gumi had been who she'd needed to talk to in the first place.

Gumi nodded and scooted over to make room. "Good night, Rin."

"Good night, Gumi. Oh, hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Are oranges called oranges because they're colored orange, or is the color orange called orange because oranges are orange?"

Gumi paused for a second. "The color is called orange because oranges are that color. Before, they used to call it "yellow-red"."**

She sighed, finally at peace. "Thanks…" She closed her eyes, and before finally falling asleep, she felt something light and soft press against her cheek. _"A kiss…" _She realized, but quickly gave it no thought as sleep overtook her.

*** I first heard that word on Tumblr. ^w^ It was the only word I could think of to describe that "Master" was outside of the computer that they themselves live in.**

**** Believe it or not, this question at one point kept me up all night and then my teacher told me the answer. I got so relieved that I hugged him and my fellow anime fan friends were like, "TEACHER X STUDENT!" And my teacher slowly goes, "Please… let go." XD Creating awkward situations is fuuuun.**

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews make me happy! :3**


End file.
